Malicious Magic (story)
Malicious Magic is a simple story made by CSketch purely for fun, presenting a simple zombie apocalypse-type scenario with a twist. Summary After a strange event causes major unstability in the universe, strange deformed glowing creatures made out of magic have been appearing everywhere in hordes attacking everyone and causing destruction, as well as causing anomalies all over Earth, all of these events force a duo of recent high school graduates to work together with a mentally unstable government agent in order to save the entire universe. Story Chapter 1 - Incredibly Generic Beginnings A girl is tumbling and turning in bed, seemingly having some sort of horrible nightmare until her mom wakes her up, startling her. :Mother: Jennyy, wake up-- :Jenny: GAAHH, MONSTER!! The girl suddenly grabs a pillow and throws it at her mom, causing her to drop her cup of coffee on the floor. :Jenny: Whoops, hehehe....sorry mom I just had a pretty bad nightmare...anyways, why did you wake me up so early, it's not like I have to go to school again, haha-- :Mother: Actually you DO have to go to school again, remember that program where recent graduates could teach classes for a better chance to score a good university? :Jenny: WHAT!?! You signed me up!? Ugh, mom, I graduated 2 years ago, the least I wanna do now is go back! Plus, I told you I didn't even want to sign up! :Mother: Oh so suddenly it's WRONG of me to care about my child's future!? :Jenny: WELL, I-I *sigh* I guess not, I just wish you would’ve told me fir-- Suddenly, Jenny's father peeks his head out of the door, interrupting Jenny. :Father: You wanna go or not? I have to leave now to go to my job so if you want to choose then choose now. :Jenny: ...Y'know what....I'll go! Jenny runs into the bathroom and gets dressed into formal attire very quickly running down the stairs and outside, ignoring her breakfast as she runs into the parking lot. :Mother: Wait! Jenny, you forgot your toast! :Jenny: There's no time! Just throw it! :Mother: Whatever you say! Jenny's mom throws the plastic plate like a frisbee and Jenny catches it, but gets distracted and trips, causing the toast to fall to the floor. :Jenny: Aw man...that toast looked delicious... Jenny gets into the car with her dad and the two put on a random song in the radio, the two start singing along happily as they drive, however, in the middle of driving they crash into a taxi cab, stopping them and creating traffic. Jenny's dad angrily gets out of the car. :Father: Oh, what!? What the hell were you thinking driving in like that!? :Taxi Driver: Well i'm sorry, but you should've paid more attention to the cars around you! :Father: Oh so now it's MY fault!? The two start arguing fiercely as Jenny takes a bit of money out of his dad's wallet, which he left inside the car, and gets out of it. :Jenny: Hey dad, I have no time for this and the school is nearby so i'm just gonna run! Also i'm taking a bit of your money to buy food because i'm hungry, bye! Jenny starts sprinting as the two drivers keep arguing, however, a boy suddenly gets out of the taxi cab and crashes into Jenny. :Jenny: Hey, watch where you're going, you little-- Wait...Barry!? :Barry: I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to-- Jenny!? :Jenny: Oh my god, it IS you! Oh man, I can't believe we lost touch after graduation, it's nice to see you again Barry! :Barry: It really is nice to see you again, you were really cool back at school, did you also sign up for the program? :Jenny: Actually, my mom kind of forced me to, but I don't blame her, I mean she just wants a good future for me and I respect that. :Barry: Y-Yeah, I was kind of forced into signing up too, I thought the day was going to be terrible but since you're here maybe it won't be so bad... :Jenny: What!? You didn't want to come? That's strange, you always seemed like that kid who wanted to get into the best university possible and become a genius or something. :Barry: I really don't think of myself like that, but yeah, I did want to get into this really good university but...I didn't want to sign up for the program because of my bad...reputation. :Jenny: Bad reputation? C'mon Barry, you weren't the most popular kid but you didn't have a necessarily bad reputation, you had a group of friends, remember? :Barry: I'm assuming you didn't watch that video? T-the one that was uploaded by some kids while I was on cleaning duty at the school theater...? :Jenny: Doesn't ring a bell... Barry sighs and pulls out his smartphone and shows a video to Jenny which features him cleaning a seemingly empty theater room while a pair of kids secretly record him from a one-way window. “'Barry': *starts whistling the Sailor Moon theme song as he mops the floor* :Kid 1: *whispering* Oh boy, what is he doing… :Kid 2: *whispering* No fucking idea, but I think that’s the...Sailor Moon song? :Barry: *starts mopping in-sync with the song as he goes from whistling to humming and sort of mumbling it* :Kid 1: *whispering* Oh my god, if he does what I think he’s gonna do…. The two kids sneak around to get a better view and see Benny or Something straight-up singing the Sailor Moon theme song as he starts dancing while cleaning with the mop. :Kid 1: *trying to hold back laughter* Oh man this is totally going to Youtube. :Kid 2: *also trying to hold back laughter* D-Dude, I can’t take it anymoreeeee *suddenly starts laughing really loudly* :Barry: Wha-What!?!? *slips and falls as he throws the mop into the air, causing it to land on his head* The two kids run away laughing” As the video ends, Barry frowns as Jenny tries to hold her laughter, when she notices Barry frowning she starts fake coughing. :Jenny: Okay that was pretty funny and I see why you find that humiliating but...that video was 2 years old, there's no way in hell that our schoolmates are going to remember that, and even if they do we're all one year away from adulthood, i'm sure they're more mature now. :Barry: I don't know, i'm still pretty worried...but maybe you're right, maybe they're not-- :Jenny: Oh my goodness we're GOING TO BE LATE, RUN!! The two start sprinting until finally arrive at the school completely tired out. :Jenny: Wait, what!? It’s 7:10 AM how is no-one scolding us for being late? :Barry: Better question: why haven’t classes begun? Jenny taps a younger girl passing by on the shoulder and asks why they haven’t started classes yet even though it’s 7:10 AM. :Girl: Um, i’m sorry miss but I think you’re mistaken: it’s quite clearly 6:50 AM. :Jenny: Um, are you sure? :Barry: Haven’t you noticed how it’s been 6:50 AM for way too long? :Girl: Yeah, I guess I did feel that but every clock says the same thing so there’s no way they can’t be wrong. Jenny shrugs and keeps walking down the hallway with Barry until they meet another group of ex-students like them, who immediately notice Barry and laugh at him. :Guy 1: Hahahahaha! See, guys? I told he’d come! This is the only reason I signed up for this stupid program in the first place! :Barry: Todd, please… :Todd: So what have you been up to….Baryl? Been fighting evil by moonlight and winning love by daylight? The group laughs once again as Barry sighs and frowns, he looks over to Jenny and finds her holding back laughter until she notices Barry’s expression and confronts the group. :Jenny: Hey, come on guys, that video was pretty funny I admit but the guy wants some respect dammit, can’t we just leave him alone? :Guy in the Group: But we can’t leave him alone! What if Queen Beryl attacks the school!? The group laughs once again until being interrupted by the bell ringing. :Todd: FFFFFFinally, it’s felt like 6:50 AM for AGES, now if you excuse me, I have some classes at 6th Grade to teach. The group releases one last chuckle before parting ways and leaving just Jenny and Barry in the hallway. :Barry: *sigh* I don’t know why I didn’t expect this, enjoy the program Jenny, my taxi can pick you up and drive you home, i’ll just walk. :Jenny: Hey Barry, don’t let them get ya down, that’s what they want, it’ll be a victory for them! :Barry: I don’t care if they win, as long as they leave me alone... :Jenny: C’mon Barry, I know we aren’t exactly the best of friends but I hate seeing people I like feeling down...Tell ya what, what if I act as your personal bodyguard for the day, if someone messes with you, I’ll mess with them three times harder. :Barry: You really mean it? Wow, thank you Jenny. :Jenny: Yup! But you have to learn to stand up for yourself because I won’t always be by your side, as much as we both want that, especially you. :Barry: Yea, yea, the same shtick my parents tell me every day. :Jenny: Now let’s run to our respective classrooms, I find it very unlikely that we’ll get lucky again and time will freeze for us, and I have classes with 2th Grade, see ya! :Barry: See you, Jenny! The two part their ways and run to their respective classrooms. ---- In a hidden laboratory-like facility, a group of scientists and shady-looking people are researching various different things in high-tech hologram screens, one particular female scientist comes through a metallic door with a small glass of water and a few pills, she sits down in a chair as she turns on the screen, pops the pills in her mouth, takes a sip from the glass of water and places it in a panel that warps it away as she looks through many statistics. :Scientist: Let’s see if ANYTHING interesting has happened recently… She starts looking through a myriad of numbers and words but apparently finds nothing shocking until she spots a certain statistic standing out called “Stability of Magic Flow”, whose percentage is sporadically rising and lowering, startled but curious she touches the words themselves with her fingers and opens what seems like a new page that shocks her, she starts looking more into it and touches a button in a control panel in front of her, causing a smaller hologram of a woman to appear on-top of her control panel. :Woman: Secretary of the Great Leader of the Agen-- Oh. It’s...you….em, Agent Sherry, what do you need? :Sherry: Spare me the damn “nice attitude even though I clearly hate you” personality and put me in contact your boss or whatever, this world’s in big fucking trouble and it’s all going to shit pretty soon, so we need all the help we can. :Secretary: ...What are you talking about, Agent Sherry? :Sherry: Oh, nothing you’d understand Carla, just the beginning of a probably eternal era of madness and chaos and the end of the world as we fucking know it. This planet-- no, this galaxy-- NO, this universe is in a worse state than anyone can imagine, i’ll be informing everyone at the local facility and i’ll be COUNTING that you put me in contact with your boss. :Carla: What in the world are you-- “Agent Sherry” pushes the same button to hang up the holo-call and slumps back for a moment as she admires the screen once more. :Sherry: *sigh* Hoooooly shit. Chapter 3 - Weird Magical Monsters Ate My Neighbours! And My School! And My House! And My Entire City! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Storylines Category:Stories